Primera y última vez
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Vivir en la ignorancia puede traer la felicidad pero, tener que oír la verdad tras esos insultos tan duros en el pasillo, realmente duele. ¿Porqué lo hizo? Decir eso ya no es una excusa. BakuDeku. Unilateral. #4 Enjoy.


_Yo otra vez. Aun me queda bastante para dejaros en paz. :D_

 _Os traigo la #4: Primer y ultima vez. Es un Parcial BakuDeku. KatsukiCentric. Hay un poco de DekuxUraraka porque le da sentido a esto._

 _Si habéis deducido el contenido por esto os llamo Sherlock._

 _Drama más que nada y muchos sentimientos. La historia es mia, Deku y los chicos no._

 _LET's GO!_

* * *

-Lo sé.-Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de caoba mirando hacia la calle, el suspiro que dio levantó algunas servilletas que les habían servido junto con el pedido.-Kaminari me lo dijo.-

Kirishima maldijo en su interior, esa batería tiene fugas graves y debía enchufarle algo en la boca para que callara, ya lo decidiría en su momento.

-Igualmente Midoriya.-Prosiguió el chico pelirrojo mientras traqueteaba los dedos en el canto de la misma mesa. -No debes preocuparte, no es nada serio.-Kirishima se obligó a admitir que temió esa mirada que Izuku le dedicó. -Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.-Midoriya se sentó apropiadamente pero recargó la cara en una de sus manos.

-A ti te gusta Uraraka.-Midoriya asintió sin ganas. -Y Bakugou era tu… ¿Tu?-Eso no lo tenía muy claro.

-Mi ex mejor amigo, ahora me odia y lo sé mejor que nunca.-

-Pobre…-Kirishima tenía un corazón de oro y ver a alguien tan desmejorado como lo estaba Midoriya y estar metido en esa situación le dolía mucho. -No creo que estén saliendo en serio…-Estas buscando excusas, se decía para sí Kirishima buscando una escapatoria.-

Uraraka y Bakugou, estan saliendo. Esa era la bomba que Kaminari le habia soltado de improviso el dia anterior al pobre Izuku, robándole el alma.

-Si lo están, si no fuera así… Él (Katsuki dicho por Izuku sin ganas de nombrarle) no hubiera dicho ni mu, ya sabes como es.-Kirshima al oirle cerró los ojos clamando a los dioses una pequeña ayuda, y entonces golpearon el cristal. ¡Ahí estaba su ayuda! Al mirar cambió totalmente de opinión.

¡Ahí está mi venganza! Era Kaminari. Salió fuera y agarró al rubio por el flequillo del rayo y lo arrastró dentro sentando a su lado.

Lo obligó a disculparse con Midoriya haciendo que el pobre rubio quedara con la frente roja por el golpe.

-¿Qué carajo Kirishima?-Se separó asustado del pelirrojo que estaba en plan Bakugou, violencia gratuita para todos.

-Es todo culpa tuya.-Se excuso el pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces. -¿Porque tenía que enterarse primero el pobre Midoriya?-Kaminari evitó su mirada directa, la clavó en el suelo.

-Porque sí.-Kirishima tuvo una epifanía, enarcó una ceja y observó como Kaminari trataba de explicar. Lo entendió todo.

-Midoriya. Si nos disculpas un segundo.-Kirishima puso bien ambas sillas y se llevó a Kaminari quien aún balbuceaba incoherencias frente los baños masculinos, al final de la cafetería donde habían quedado Izuku y él, para hablar de ello.

El pelirrojo fue muy directo.

-Bakugou te obligó a decirlo.-Kaminari se sorprendió y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo?-El pelirrojo y el de pelo ceniza tenían una especie de conexión que los convierte en compañeros e iguales, conocerse era tarea fácil.

-Fácil.-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo Kirishima.-Eso es algo que Katsuki haría.-

-Pero… ¿Con qué objetivo?-Kaminari iba a morir por ser tan estúpido, estaba cantado para que era.

-Para cabrear a Midoriya. ¿Para que si no?-Kaminari puso las manos en los bolsillos y compuso una expresión ruda casi idéntica a la de Bakugou.

-"Me robé a tu novia. Deku".-Kirishima rio muy fuerte atrayendo la atención de la gente que ocupaba las mesas cercanas, se puso rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta.

-Tienes razón Kirishima.-Admitió mientras seguía a su amigo que aun reía de regreso a su sitio, Midoriya seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¡Hey Midoriya!-Se sentaron y el rubio pidió algo de flan que Kirishima pensó en robar un poco. -¿Qué planeas hacer?-Siguió Kirishima en vista de la negativa del peli verde.

-No lo sé.-Susurró y suspiró aún más fuerte dejándose caer de nuevo en la mesa.

Llegó el flan de Kaminari, este le clavó la cuchara y la dirigió a su boca, Kirishima sorbió de esa cuchara.

-Oye tu…-Kirishima sufrió una pequeña descarga que ni le cambió el peinado.

-Después de todo yo no salía con Uraraka.-Ambos chicos que aún peleaban por el flan pensaron que Izuku se veía lamentable.

-Deberias luchar por ella.-Propuso Kaminari mientras defendía su subyugado flan.

-Eso eso.-Kirishima trataba de atacar al rubio por el lateral, pero su defensa era demasiado buena. Necesitaba una distracción. -¿Que tienes aquí Kaminari-kun?-Este se giró para mirar al pelirrojo y este aprovechó para besarlo, con la mano libre Kaminari trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el otro con ambas manos le robó el platillo, cuchara, servilleta y todo.

-Tramposo tragón.-El pelirrojo fingía no oírlo mientras lamia el plato vacío.

-Haré eso pues.-Midoriya ya estaba de pie, había dejado el dinero sobre el recibo y ya se marchaba.

-Adiós supongo.-Dijeron ambos, lo siguieron por la calle hasta perderlo de vista.

Al llegar a la U.A Izuku se esperaba a Bakugou y ahí estaba, pero lo que no creyó es que al verle, aun a diez metros de distancia, vendría corriendo en su dirección.

-Hola.-Dijo Izuku sin muchas ganas de verle, ni escucharle, Bakugou torció el gesto y se dispuso a hablar.

-Te ves muy mal estupido nerd.-Se burló de él sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Si, es cierto.-Admitió mientras se encogía en su lugar y trataba de irse andando, de terminar el encuentro lo más pacíficamente posible.

Eso a Bakugou no le gustó, su cara se contrajo tensamente, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de asco y sus manos estallaron.

Persiguió y agarró al nerd de la chaqueta, con fuerza bruta le tiró al suelo y le pateó el costado. Midoriya se cubrió el costado afectado con las manos y tosió pero se quedó allí en el suelo.

-Voy a matarte.-Bakugou hablaba muy enserio y no había nadie allí para pararlo. Más que una amenaza era una advertencia. -¡¿Porque mierda no te quejas subnormal?! ¡Protesta, grita! ¡Haz alguna mierda! Ignorádome solo conseguirás que te arranque la cabeza a explosiones y que queme tu rostro para que ni tu madre te pueda reconocer.-Midoriya lo miró con miedo, des del suelo Bakugou se veía aún más intimidante. -¡Di algo maldición!-Pero Izuku le brindó silencio absoluto. Bakugou reventó el suelo justo al lado de su rostro, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Pudo oír sus pasos alejándose y cuando se sintió seguro se levantó y observó a su alrededor, por suerte nadie vio esa escenita montada por el chico explosivo.

-Si ha venido a regodearse no me importa.-Se dijo para sí mismo Midoriya decidió para ir al aula y comenzar las clases.

Al entrar estaban todos, menos Bakugou. No le hizo falta preguntar, ya supuso donde estaba hasta que llegó All might y dijo ciertas cosas.

-¿Dónde está el chico Bakugou?. No hay nadie en las habitaciones.-

All might corrió hasta su sitio y lo miró como interrogándole.

-No lo sé All might.-Contestó de forma sincera.-Hoy estaba muy enfadado.-Detalló dándole algunas pistas al héroe.

-Deku-kun, ¿Y si le vamos a buscar?-Salió la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a la mejor chica de la clase, según su criterio claro. Decidió acompañar a Uraraka aunque fuera para buscar a ese pendenciero.

-Um Uraraka.-Ella le miró con los ojos muy brillantes, parecía emocionada por saltarse las peores clases con Aizawa, el cual seguía desaparecido y All might vigilaba la clase mientras tanto. Izuku se cansó de su propia estupidez, decidió ir al grano.

-¿Estás saliendo con Bakugou?-Ella al segundo escupió aire, le miró con una cara extraña.

-¡No por dios!-Sacudió negativamente la cabeza numerosas veces.-Deku-kun, Bakugou es el peor hombre con el que me cruzado en toda mi existencia.-Extendió los brazos a los lados. -¡Y he conocido a cincuenta y seis!- El pecho de Izuku se sintió ligero como una nube.

-Me engañaron.-Comentó para sí.

-¿Eh?-La chica siguió tarareando a su lado. -Deku-kun, yo miraré en el gimnasio, tu puedes ir a las pistas de atletismo. -Así fue y acordaron reunirse en clase más tarde.

En las pistas, concretamente en las gradas y a la sombra, encontró a Bakugou ahí durmiendo.

Una vez lo supo, hizo ademán de irse pero la voz ronca de Bakugou le paró.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Bakugou bajó donde estaba Izuku de un solo salto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la boca abierta por un bostezo que venía, una vez la cerró estaba fruncida con su típica expresión de enfado.

-...-Siguió mirando a Bakugou el cual también le miraba hasta que el suelo fue de su interés.

-Puedes quedarte con Uraraka. Total, no sirvió para nada.-Midoriya obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Lo empezaste tu?.-Bakugou suspiró.

-¿El que? ¿El rumor o el problema?-Preguntó el chico explosivo, Midoriya lo medio entendió. -Todo fue cosa mía.-Aclaró mientras se marchaba en dirección contraria.

Izuku se quedó solo mirando su pequeña sombra por la altura del sol.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Se reunió a la entrada con Uraraka la cual llevaba dos zumos de frutas, le ofreció uno e Izuku enrojeció ante la sonrisa de ella.

-Si. Estaba durmiendo en las gradas.-Pensó que quería saltarse más clases pero la chica lo arrastró con ella de vuelta a la aula 1-A.-

Bakugou estaba en su sitio, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Empecemos.-Aizawa-sensei hizo su aparición irguiéndose en su saco de dormir des del suelo, algunos en la primera fila se asustaron.

-No sé la respuesta.-Fue la primera frase de Bakugou en las cinco horas que llevaban de clase. Algunos se miraron entre sí extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Bakugou, no tienes ganas?-Kirishima fue completamente ignorado. -Parece que a Bakugou le comió la lengua el lagarto.-Pero ni así el chico explosivo respondió a su provocación. Con eso la clase acabó y todos salieron, los últimos fueron Midoriya, el cual buscaba su libreta de apuntes y Katsuki que seguía sobre la mesa.

Midoriya le miró desde la puerta pero dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirle nada, pasó junto Kirishima y Kaminari los cuales, al ver eso, arrugaron las cejas.

-Su relación empeoró.-Comentó tristemente Kaminari mientras recogía sus cosas, Kirishima estuvo de acuerdo pero no dijo nada.

Bakugou decidió levantarse por fin, embutió sus cosas en la mochila y se dispuso a salir pero antes de poder hacerlo, pisó algo que crujió. Una de las mil libretas que Midoriya poseía con los apuntes de los héroes y justo iba dedicada a él.

Al abrirla sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, esas paginas acuradamente completadas con mil comentarios estaban llenas de rayadas de bolígrafo del mismo color de las finas líneas que las habían llenado. El nombre de Bakugou Katsuki había desaparecido tras manchurrones de tinta negra. Todos los sketch agujereados o recortados con mala leche.

La hizo explotar entre sus dedos y pisó los trozos dejando la huella de sus zapatos.

Cerró la clase con llave y se la dio a Aizawa al pasar por su lado, el profesor se preocupó un poco pero no le molestó, le dejo ir.

Llegó a su cuarto y tiró sus cosas, no tuvo ganas de tomar una ducha y se metió en la cama.

Al estar tendido allí, a su cerebro le dio ganas de dar vueltas a la cosas.

-¿Porqué?-Interrogó al aire. Recordó cada uno de los detalles, las expresiones de pánico y terror que había compuesto Izuku en ese momento y lo poco que le importó que le pateara.

-Odiarte tanto duele.-Arrugó su camiseta donde debería estar el corazón de las personas, las que sienten, de las que afloran cosas. No contuvo las ganas de llorar que tenía, lo hizo hasta que su cabeza le estuvo matando y se durmió cansado y asqueado.

No supo lo mal que lo había hecho hasta que participó en el entrenamiento de la mañana siguiente.

Salto largo. Saltos a los lados. Distancia de las explosiones. Estabilidad la utilizarlas como propulsor. Precisión al concentrar la expansión en un solo punto.

Cada uno de ellos se salió de control y Bakugou probó el suelo en muchas ocasiones.

All might le recogió al salir despedido fuera del ring por un enorme iceberg de hielo de Todoroki.

-¿Estas bien Bakugou chico?-Pero Bakugou no le contestó, se dejó arrastrar a un lado para curarle los raspones y quemaduras por fricción contra el suelo y paredes.

Solo y únicamente All might preguntó por su estado. El profesor lo dejó sentado en el suelo y fue a hablar con Recovery girl, ella le dio pomada y gasas. Al volver encontró a Bakugou apoyado en la pared escondiendo la cabeza y abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho.

-¿Pasó algo importante?-Entonces Bakugou le miró, sus ojos reflejaban miedo como algunas veces pero todo ese iris rojo estaba brillante, lleno de lágrimas de tristeza cristalizadas en él.

-No realmente.-All might suspiró y se arrodilló frente él.

-No se mucho lo que ha pasado pero… Habrá alguien que te ayudará. Será entonces cuando deberás coger la mano que se te ofrece.-Bakugou pensó en lo mucho que admiraba a All might y no era solo por su fuerza.

-Gracias.-All might abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso que pasaba debía ser grave para dejar a Bakugou tan fuera de combate, vio al mismo chico que solía insultar a todo dios levantarse del suelo y decirle adiós con la mano. Lo vio ejercitar los músculos de los brazos y plantarse en el ring delante de Todoroki.

El chico heterocromático estaba enjuagándose el sudor con una toalla cuando Bakugou entró en su campo de visión.

-¿Puedo tener uno más?-Todoroki que conocía muchos grados de educación, puso esta pasiva invitación en el top diez. Lanzó la toalla a un lado y se tronó los dedos dejando ver lo muy preparado que estaba.

El combate fue intenso y breve, Bakugou seguía inestable pero se manejaba bien, dolió físicamente pero psicológicamente hablando fue extraño. Bakugou no ponia ningún tipo de presión, solo luchaba con todo con el objetivo simple de ganar el encuentro y al perder, porque lo hizo, aceptó la toalla que Ashido le dio y se sentó en el banco junto con los otros chicos sin amenazar a nadie.

-¡Fue super emocionante! ¿Verdad Deku-kun?-Escuchó pero realmente Midoriya no le estaba prestando atención. Se sentía bien, no se había pasado ni roto nada, el problema era que el próximo duelo era él contra Bakugou. Temía un poco lo que podía pasar allí.

-¡Midoriya contra Bakugou!-Se anunció y ambos contrincantes subieron al ring.

Midoriya miró a Bakugou pero él no lo hizo, el chico de pelo ceniza mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que comience el encuentro!-Ya lo vio Midoriya y el resto de compañeros, Bakugou no estaba en guardia, parecía no querer luchar. Seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro sombreado por el flequillo.

-Me rindo.-Y todo el mundo lo oyó, al cabo de unos segundos todos se pusieron a gritar.

-¿¡Qué!?-También oyeron el ruidoso chasquido de lengua de Bakugou.

-No lo pienso repetir.-Bajó de ahí bajo la atenta e inquisidora mirada de todos, sin excepciones.

-Espera Bakugou.-También Midoriya, llamándole por el apellido dejó a todos sin habla, el mencionado ni se giró, ni mostró intenciones de regresar al combate.

-No quiero oír nada de ti, Midoriya.-Fue shockeante. Y todo acabó allí, no hubo peleas ni discusiones ni aclaraciones.

-¿No te preocupa Bakugou?-Midoriya ahora si escuchaba a Uraraka, miró las cicatrices de sus manos.

-Nunca fuimos amigos.-La chica tuvo que morderse el labio evitando así decir nada más.

-Nunca fuimos nada.-

Bakugou estaba aún cerca para oírlo, pero lejos para que nadie pudiese verle. Pegó un puñetazo a la pared y creó una enorme grieta de suelo a techo, sus nudillos sangraron y él los observó hacerlo.

Toda la historia escrita había sido erosionada por una ola de problemas.

Una supuesta amistad infantil quedó como una historia inventada por un viejo pescador que cada equis tiempo cambia su versión.

Todos olvidaron que era Bakugou quién revolucionaba la clase A.

Las llamas de Bakugou fueron congeladas al igual que su corazón.

-No, no no.-Bakugou escuchaba a Aizawa regañarle porque sus explosiones eran poco. Si, así las definió. -Mira a Midoriya sino.-Pero al acabar de decir eso el alumno con el que estaba hablando había desaparecido, como de costumbre desde hacía unos meses. Suspiró sin querer buscarle una solución.

Mira a Midoriya... El nuevo ejemplo de todos por el entusiasmo y el nuevo el símbolo de la paz del mundo entero.

Bakugou tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, buscó a Midoriya y fue directo hacia él, como la última vez que se discutieron. Bakugou hizo estallar sus manos pero no dijo una sola palabra, la amenaza ya habló por sí sola.

-Está bien.-Subió al ring dándole validez al enfrentamiento. Preparó la forma de cuerpo entero del One for All y Bakugou salió despedido hacia su dirección.

Colisionaron y recibió muchas explosiones, calculadas a la potencia y al milímetro que dolieron demasiado, Izuku se forzó para cubrir las zonas vitales porque esas eran el objetivo de su contrincante.

Bakugou trataba de matarle. Era más veloz, más silencioso y sobretodo más letal.

-¡Vamos Izuku!-Ahora que salia con Ochako, la que le animaba gesticulando más que nadie, emocionada. Ahora que se sentía feliz...

Katsuki estaba demasiado cerca, y tuvo que mirar sus ojos para saber en qué dirección y cual seria el siguiente golpe, mas no lo pudo evitar.

Una patada en el pecho, una explosión a ambos brazos, salió de todo ese humo rodando.

Otra patada que detuvo con los antebrazos, la siguiente le dio en pleno costado.

En los ojos rojos de Bakugou solo se podía ver él mismo, eran como dos espejos de hielo.

Finalmente pudo encajar un golpe, con el puño en todo el estomago del chico de pelo cenizo, ahogándose cayó al suelo.

Se levantó en unos segundos y limpió la saliva que había soltado.

Izuku le miró de frente y Katsuki le miró de vuelta.

Otra vez ambos frente a frente, puño contra puño, pero de una forma completamente distinta, Izuku era un ganador, Katsuki era el perdedor, si por algún caso el segundo ganaba al héroe de todos, sería su perdición.

Sus puños chocaron.

-Esta es la última vez.-Izuku pudo oírle perfectamente porque esos puños no habían estallado.-

ÚLTIMA.

¿Qué le esperaba? ¿La muerte?

-¡Y Midoriya gana!-

Bakugou le había dejado ganar, todos fueron a por él a darle la enhorabuena, la primera vez que Bakugou perdió y la última vez que todos le vieron por la U.A.

-¿De verdad dejó la academia?-Buscando bajo la cama, Izuku encontró un trozo del cuaderno de apuntes de los héroes. En la primera página había trazos de un nombre pero para más aclaraciones, tras la cubierta ponía algo. -Kacchan.-Leyó como si fuera una palabra en otro idioma. -Kacchan.-Repitió tratando de traer recuerdos de vuelta.

-¿Porqué hizo eso?-Pudo oír la voz de Kaminari en el pasillo, seguro acompañado de Kirishima, dirigiéndose al cuarto piso.

-Yo primero pensé que era para cabrear a Midoriya.-La conversación fue prioritaria a lo que Izuku debía hacer bajo la cama.

-¿Pero? Yo ya sabía que era sospechoso.-Kaminari repitió el pero tres veces más.

-Por la conclusión que saqué… Bakugou quería llamar la atención de Midoriya porque le estaba dejando de lado. -

-¡¿Y qué clase de conclusión es esa?!-

-Antes de irse me dio un lápiz con el nombre "Kacchan" escrito en él. De seguro escrito por Midoriya. Supuse que era de primaria, esos lápices los usaba yo cuando tenía cinco años. -

-¿Guardó eso durante diez años?-

-Sorprendente ¿eh? Lo mismo pensé yo. Estaba nuevo… Yo solo guardaría algo así de alguien muy importante para mí.

-Pero Kirishima tío… ¿Exactamente como fue?. -

-Pues lo vi en la puerta de la U.A, cuando volvía de un paseo a las 6 de la mañana, aún era oscuro y estábamos iluminados por las luces de la calle. Me vio y dijo buenos días. Si no recuerdo mal sacó la mano del bolsillo, me lo dio sin darme explicación alguna y se largó como normalmente lo hacía, lo que no supe es que no volvería.

-Buah.-

-No se giró ni un momento cuando se fue. Lo peor es que me dio esa sensación. La de nunca más le volveré a ver o algo por el estilo.-

Midoriya cerró la puerta no queriendo escuchar nada más, lanzó el trozo de cuaderno a la papelera.

Última vez fue lo que oyó de Bakugou antes de que desapareciera.

Aún sin haber promesas de por medio, Izuku sintió que había roto alguna.

Oyó a los dos chicos seguir hablando y ahora estaban en su piso.

-Al parecer, pero no sé si es cierto, Bakugou quería a Midoriya.-Era Kirishima el que seguía diciendo esas estupideces.

-Querrás decir, lo quería mucho.-Oyó a Kirishima reirse.

-Mejor no saquemos conclusiones equivocadas.

Aunque si yo amara a alguien y se me abandonara de tal forma, ni un solo esfuerzo para querer entenderme, forzarme al odio sin extremos y que todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos me consumiera por dentro hasta hacer que mi particularidad se volviera inusable, me dolería bastante.

-¿Se fue por eso?-

-Ajá.-

-A ti te contó algo más ¿Verdad?. No te hagas el interesante pelo escobilla.-

-Vale pero solo una cosa más, después te conecto un cargador en el santo culo.-

-Ok ok.-

-Tres días después de que dejara la U.A me lo encontré en la cafetería a la que invitamos a Midoriya. Me quiso invitar a algo de beber y yo le dije sí. Hablamos de algunas cosillas pero solo recuerdo verle mirar el fondo de la taza de café mientras lo meneaba distraídamente y decir:-

-"Si nunca hubiera sido capaz de amar lo hubiera hecho todo mejor." -

-Ay dios mio.-

-Pero prométeme algo, cabeza de enchufe. Nunca dirás esto a Midoriya. No como la última vez.-

-Hecho.-

Conseguir algo por medios drásticos, que típico de ti Kacchan.

Midoriya terminó entre sus cosas, tumbado al suelo, las lágrimas calientes surcaban sus mejillas y terminaban en sus orejas.

E Izuku siguió con su vida " sin saber de ello nada de nada ".

FIN.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Como dije, todas serán distintas, así que voy a cubrir cualquier posibilidad que se me pase por la cabeza._

 _Pronto traeré la #5._

 _Si tenéis alguna idea, resumidlo en un review y yo sacaré algo de allí._

 _Volveré~_


End file.
